Beautiful Disaster
by heyitssteph
Summary: One-shot song fic. Santana's not speaking to her and Brittany doesn't know why until someone brings it to her attention.  This summary sucks lol. Just please read


**_This story has been rumbling around in my head for almost two weeks now. I finally got some help (thank you so much momo0424! xD) and decided what to write. I had 4 ideas for this single story and finally picked one. So I wrote this out and I'm extremely proud of it. I think it's some of my best writing ever._**

**_The song used is called Beautiful Disaster by Jon McLaughlin. I highly suggest you listen to it. It's a beautiful song and one of my favorites. So please read and enjoy! Let me know what you think :)  
_**

Things had been tense, to say the least, at McKinley High the past few weeks. With Finn and Rachel breaking up to the seeming end of the friendship between Brittany and Santana, gossip was definitely high.

Santana walked the halls, trademark scowl on her face. She glared at anyone who dared to cross her path. But when she saw her best friend, former best friend to some, wheeling her boyfriend to class, her face softened, even for only a moment.

Puck watched his ex-girlfriend from his locker. He saw the desperation in her eyes when Brittany walked by with Artie. He saw her heart break when the blonde kissed the boy in the wheelchair. And he was not surprised when he saw her saunter up to him with a smirk.

"Looking good, Puckerman," Santana winked, walking around to the other side of Puck. "What do you say? Janitor's closet? 2 minutes?"

Even though the boy hated to do it, he nodded and smiled. He watched the cheerleader's skirt sway as she walked away.

20 minutes later, Santana emerged from the closet, tightening her pony. She was proud of herself, for now anyway. She didn't see her blonde friend watching with sad eyes. When Puck walked out, Brittany was the first person he saw. He gave her an apologetic glance before walking to class.

Brittany knew Puck knew Santana almost as well as she did. That's what made it worse. She knew he knew how much the fiery Latina was hurting but couldn't understand how he could still take advantage of her. He wasn't a great person but he had to know it wasn't right.

The ditzy blonde cheerleader made her way to class. She held her books close to her chest as she walked the halls. She smiled softly when her boyfriend rolled up beside her. Trying to pay attention to Artie, Brittany's mind wandered back to Santana. She couldn't pinpoint what was wrong with her best friend. To make matters worse, they hadn't really spoken in almost a week and it broke Brittany's heart.

Everyone was pretty grateful when it was time for Glee practice. Tina, Mike, Mercedes, and Finn were the first ones in the choir room. Quinn and Sam arrived next, sitting in the back row. Rachel walked in and sat next to Quinn in the back. Brittany pushed Artie in and chose to sit next to Mercedes. Puck looked thoughtful as he walked in, setting his guitar down by the piano then sitting next to Finn. Santana was the last to arrive, as usual. She sat in the back row, away from everyone else.

"Ok guys," Mr. Schu clapped his hands as he entered the room. "Puck has asked to perform something special today. Take it away, Puck."

Puck took a deep breath as he stood up. He grabbed his guitar before looking at his teammates. "I'm not so good at this talking thing," he said softly. "I came across this song and knew it was something I had to sing. It's dedicated to a friend. You'll know who you are."

_She loves her mama's lemonade,  
Hates the sound that goodbyes make.  
She prays one day she'll find someone to need her.  
She swears that there's no difference,  
Between the lies and compliments.  
It's all the same if everybody leaves her._

_And every magazine tells her she's not good enough,  
The pictures that she's seen make her cry._

_And she would change everything, everything just ask her.  
Caught in the in-between, a beautiful disaster,  
And she just needs someone to take her home._

_She's giving boys what they want, tries to act so nonchalant,  
Afraid they'll see that she's lost her direction.  
She never stays the same for long,  
Assuming that she'll get it wrong.  
Perfect only in her imperfections._

_She's not a drama queen,  
She doesn't want to feel this way, only seventeen, but tired_

_She would change everything for happy ever after.  
Caught in the in between, a beautiful disaster,  
But she just needs someone to take her home._

_'Cause she's just the way she is, but no ones told her that's OK._

_And she would change everything, everything just ask her.  
Caught in the in-between, a beautiful disaster,_

_And she would change everything for happy ever after.  
Caught in the in-between, a beautiful disaster,_

_But she just needs someone to take her home  
And she just needs someone to take her home._

When he finished, Puck bowed slightly at the applause. He noticed Santana blinking tears away and saw the knowing look on Brittany's face. He smiled inwardly while he took his seat, knowing his plan worked.

Throughout the rest of practice, Brittany was restless. She needed to talk to Santana and she needed to do it now.

Once they were dismissed, Santana all but ran out of the room. Brittany chased after her. The brunette was fast but the blonde was faster. She grabbed the Latina's wrist just before she reached the bleachers outside.

"Please, Britt," Santana's voice cracked. "I just want to be alone right now."

"We need to talk," Brittany said, firm but softly. "I miss you, San. I miss us."

"I miss you too."

"Puck's song really got to you, didn't it?"

"He was singing about me."

"I figured as much."

"Everything was true," Santana turned around, tears in her eyes. She softly pulled out of Brittany's grip. "I hate goodbyes. There isn't always a hello after goodbye. Goodbye was the last thing my dad said to me before leaving. And it kills me when you say goodbye now because I know you're going to Wheels. You'll come back but at the end of the day, you're his, not mine."

"San, that's not—"

Santana put her hand up to stop the blonde. "Lies and compliments? All the same. My dad told me he'd be back. He said it wouldn't be forever but he's gone. You said you'd always be mine but you're not anymore. Then the damn magazines. I'm not good enough. I needed these," she pointed at her chest, "to feel even remotely close to good enough. I sleep around because I don't know what else to do anymore. I'm tired of feeling this way. I'm 17 years old. I'm not supposed to go through this yet. I just want someone to need me. I want a happy ever after."

"I love you but you're so wrong, Santana," Brittany took Santana's hands in her own. "You're beautiful. You're more than good enough. And I'm not Artie's. He might be my boyfriend but there is one thing he'll never have because you have it. My heart. And I need you. You know that. I can barely get through a day without needing you to tell me what class is next or what books I need. I love you, Santana and we can have a happy ever after. Just give us a chance."

Tears fell freely from Santana's eyes. "You know I would change everything if you ask me, right?"

"I do." Brittany nodded. "So give me your heart. And give us a chance."

"You've had my heart, B. Ever since we first me. But what about Artie?"

"He's a nice guy but I don't love him. And I think he's still in love with Tina anyway. There's one thing I need from you before we move on."

"What's that?"

"Admit why you've been acting the way you have lately."

"B, you already know."

"Yes but I need to hear it."

Santana sighed deeply. "Because I love you, Brittany. I was jealous and stupid for not telling you sooner. I love you."

"That's all I needed to hear." Brittany smiled and pulled the Latina in for a kiss. It was short but full of love. When they pulled apart, the blonde saw Santana smile for the first time in weeks. "Come on. I think you need someone to take you home."


End file.
